kamiasofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Юи Кусанаги
Юи Кусанаги (草薙 結衣 Kusanagi Yui) - главная героиня "Забавы Богов". Внешность Yui has straight purple hair that falls to her waist. She has two sided bangs that falls to her shoulders. She ties her long hair back into a low ponytail with a red ribbon, giving an illusion of having shorter hair. Her eyes are reddish brown. Her school uniform consists of white school blazer with gold embroidery. She wears it with school short sleeves white dress shirt and her school red tie. She also wears it with a black-grey vest and black belt with a school sun logo as the belt buckles. As for the bottom, Yui wears a short black uniform skirt that ends at her thighs. As for her shoes, she wears white ankle boots with black knee socks that pass her thighs. When not in school, Yui wears a turquoise colored blouse with a polka dotted white collar. She wears it with brown shorts and short white boots. Личность Yui is a normal high school girl approaching graduation, and is starting to get worried about her future. She’s a little more traditional than most other girls due to her upbringing at a shrine. Yui regularly practices swordplay, and she is rather good at it. She is chosen as the one human to attend a school for gods who have grown distant from humans. She’s now responsible for teaching gods about being human, and about love. Yui is a hardworking and focused girl when it comes to teaching the gods about current human life, and tries her best to educate them. She is very persuasive to the gods, as she managed to encourage Hades, Loki and Takeru to come to school, when they were absolutely disinterested in it. Selfless and caring, she is able to bond with the other gods well. She is strong, determined, and unwaveringly loyal to those whom she cares for. История Yui Kusanagi lives with her parents and two older brothers at a local shrine. As she is in second year of her high school, she has to decide that either she should take over the shrine or should do something else. To search for her motivation, she visits the shrine's storeroom where she finds a mysterious sword, the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi . Upon touching it, she is transported to a miniature garden. Отношения с другими персонажами Family Yui appears to have a good relationship with her family, as indicated by her playfulness towards her brothers. Apollon Like with all of the gods, Yui has a very friendly relationship with Apollon and sees him as a dear friend. Apollon has been interest in Yui since the moment they met, with him calling her 'Fairy', and his affection for her has only grown over time. He even says once that he loves her "strength and optimism." In the anime, he is very open to Yui and affectionate towards her, and often likes to be praised by her. He is also protective of her, seeing her as a fragile flower since she is human. As a result he becomes concerned at even the tiniest things, such as her getting soaked by a water hose. He loves Yui and fears losing her, flying into a panic when he is separated from her suddenly. As the series progresses, and he falls deeper in love with Yui, he begins to remember his past with Cassandra and almost succumbs to it. However, thanks to Yui he is able to shake off the memories and move on. This break from the past increases his love for Yui, and also sets him free to graduate. Hades For the longest time Hades and Yui didn't have much of a relationship, with Hades constantly warning her to stay away from him. However, Yui was always kind to Hades, and attempted to approach him whenever she could. In the anime, it wasn't until episode 4 that the two began to bond. After Hades saves Yui from drowning in the swollen river, he warns her to stay away from him and his misfortune. However, Yui persisted in her attempts to get to know him, and even made him strawberry rice cakes to help break the ice. Hades began opening up to her during this interaction,and showed his softer side to her, getting very timid and shy whenever she was openly kind to him. Once she spoke of how happy he looked, he showed her the cursed mark on his chest, and told her of his curse to be forever unhappy. Afterwards, he left, warning Yui once again to stay away from him. Yui was not phased, however, and through her determination and with some help from the other gods, she got Hades to look at his curse in a different way. She showed him that while it brought misfortune, there was still a way to enjoy things as long as it wasn't so bad. Hades was touched by this, and told her, gratefully, that she had been right all along. After this, Hades appears to develop romantic feelings for Yui, often blushing whenever she is around, and speaking shyly to her. The game follows a similar story line. Tsukito Tsukito and Yui didn't have much of a relationship in the beginning due to Tsukito's lack of emotion and analytical nature. In the anime, this began to change in episode 6 when Loki bound them together with lover's rings. Tsukito then made it his mission to become a couple with her, not seeing the point of such actions. Through their interactions, however, Yui begins to teach him about enjoying life and the little things that were does for fun. While Tsukito says that he doesn't exactly understand what she was saying, he says that, somehow, things felt different with his friends there. After this, he is often shown to at least crack a smile at Yui, possibly beginning to develop feelings for her himself. This is further confirmed in episode 10, when they were debating on who should play the Prince, he volunteered as well when he learned that the Prince would marry Yui in the end, saying that it was an appealing role. He also had a tendency to notice whether or not she was present, and would sometimes call it to the attention of others if she was absent. In the game and anime both, after some time, though Tsukito still remains impassive and emotionless, he is often shown to at least open up a bit more to care for his friends and family. Takeru At first, Takeru and Yui had a very tense relationship, with Takeru constantly glaring at and being rude to Yui. He saw her as a nuisance, giving her the nickname 'Weed.' Once Yui showed him that they shared some of the same interests, and that she was strong in her determination to get to know him. As they train together, he slowly comes to trust her and becomes more cooperative with her. In the anime, their relationship began changing around episode 5, when Yui showed him that they shared some of the same interests, and that she was strong in her determination to get to know him. As they train together, he slowly comes to trust her and starts to fall in love with her as well. One day, as it was raining, there was an accident where Yui fell from a cliff. Takeru lept to save her, breaking his shackle in the process. When she came to, he told her that he would protect her and that she didn't have to be afraid. However, this tender moment proves to be short lived, when Zeus summons them and berates Takeru for breaking his shackle. He then decrees that unless Takeru apologized for it he would be suspended, and turned into stone. After this, Yui tells him that she will try talking to Zeus, but Takeru tells her not to bother as Zeus won't listen. He continues saying that nobody trusted him any way, which Yui denies, clearly stating that she trusts him. While this touches Takeru, he tells her to leave him alone. He is later seen musing over how everyone only thought of themselves and only judged what was on the outside. It was then that he remembered Yui declaring that she trusted him, and remembering all that they had done together. He then goes to Zeus, and is about to apologize when Yui comes in and stops him. She then stands up to Zeus to defend Takeru, who is stunned and amazed. After they leave, having gotten through to Zeus, she once again thanks him for saving her, and he tells her that he thought humans were weak but she is strong, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and blushing. They then have a playful argument. After this, he develops deeper feelings for her, and becomes very protective of her. His feelings are further confirmed in episode 6, when she and his brother, Tsukito, where stuck together by the lover's rings. He appears jealous at several instances, and is thrown into despair when the rings break, thinking that they had become a couple. In episode 9, he rushed to her defense when Apollon was holding her too tightly. Berating the sun god, and vehemently stating that she didn't like that. Balder Yui considers Balder to be a good friend of hers, with Balder recognizing that she is special due to the fact that she is not affected by his charm. In the game, this causes Balder to be very interested and wanting to get closer to her, to the point that due to his limited time, he becomes more aggressive with pursuing her, causing Yui to become disturbed and alarmed. In the anime, he is kind to Yui, and enjoys spending time with her. He is also protective of her, and, like Apollon, sees her as a fragile thing. Often become distressed whenever something small happens to her. He is also extremely possessive of her, disliking it when she shows affection to or spends time with the other gods. He becomes jealous very easily, and grew furious whenever he believed that she was in love with Loki, almost attacking her at one point. However, once Loki brings him out of this, he apologizes to her, and agrees to slow down and be more considerate of her feelings. Still, he remains clingy, and in episode 10, when he learns that the Prince would get to marry Cinderella, who was being played by Yui, he quickly volunteered. Loki At first, Yui and Loki didn't have a very good relationship, with Loki often acting taunting towards Yui. In the anime, Loki originally acts very joking and cruel towards Yui. He hates humans, seeing them as lesser and weak; once he learns that Yui is actually a human his dislike for her increaes. After it became clear that Balder had fallen in love with her, Loki came to hate Yui and grew jealous of her. He attempts to attack her once, however, she misinterprets his actions, and expresses joy at the prospect of becoming his friend. This shocks him, and he is visibly touch by her word about how she'd always wanted to be his friend. He still remains tense to her after this, refusing trust her because she was human. However, he still protected her when Balder lost control of his powers, and later decided to tell her the truth about it all. Once she says she wished to help, he says that he understood why Balder was drawn to her. After Balder wakes up, he asks Loki if he is in love with Yui. This makes Loki blush, and look away embarrassed, denying it. However, as they watch the lanterns together, holding hands, he thinks to himself that she might be special to him like she is to Balder. After this, he softens to her and becomes protective of her, seeing her as someone important to him. This is shown in episode 9 when Apollon is hold her too tightly, Loki, along with Balder and Takeru, rush to her defense. In episode 12, when Yui give him her sword to save Balder, he tells her that he's never liked her. He then laughs, saying that he was a liar, before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. He then smiles down at her once he pulls away. He later uses his power, along with the other gods, to save her and send her home. In the game, he often is found playing pranks and skivving when Yui tries to get him to participate. Slowly, he starts to include Yui in his group activities more often. Upon discovering Yui was a human he was shocked because he thinks humans are weak. Anubis In the game, Anubis didn't really take well to Yui at first because he found humans frightening, but once Yui spent more time understanding him, he started to warm up to her and even start attending the classes. In the anime they have no interaction at all. Thoth Thoth is very strict towards Yui, often reminding her to do her job and leaving her to fend for herself most of the time. He often poses deep questions to her about how humanity is the way it is in a bid to find out her thoughts on such issues. Melissa Melissa refers to himself as Yui's senior, who is in charge of protecting and advising her while she is at the school. He is very considerate, and serves as Yui's confidante and "shoulder to cry on." Yui herself, likes Melissa, and sees him as a good friend, despite his doll-like appearance. However, he has a habit of mispronouncing Yui's last name, calling her 'Kutanagi' instead of 'Kusanagi.' Факты * Her last name comes from the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (which is the name Yamato Takeru gave to the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi), a legendary Japanese sword and one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Reference Navigation